England's Problem
by 1292 Negative Calculate
Summary: A follow-up fic to my previous story, "China's Problem".  England and Sealand are taking a walk together, when all of a sudden...


**England's Problem**

By: Danny Pic

Hey there!

This is a sort of follow-up story to my earlier story, "China's Problem". This time, I've read the manga and watched bits of the anime series, so I've brushed up on my history. (_nyuk_-_nyuk_) Anyway, so know I know a bit more about who I'm talking about.

And just in case you're curious, my favorite characters are North Italy, Sealand, Japan, England, and America. (America's such a funny jerk!)

Anyway, so as I said before, this is a follow-up to my previous story. I realized that there was quite a lot of storytelling that could come from this. And thus, this is an attempt to carry it out further. Lemme know if you think this could develop into a full story, ok?

I don't own _Hetalia_: _Axis_ _Powers_. Nor do I own the awesomeness of the only country that is made of metal, or Big Al.  
…Enjoy!

* * *

"Please, oh Great Britain? PLEASE, make me a nation!"

England sighed and replied flatly, "No."

"But come on! Why not?"

"Because. Now leave, or else I'll take away your ship, leaving you stranded on your little base for a month."

"Please?"

England sighed to himself, and continued walking down the road, the smaller child following closely behind him. It was after another world meeting, which Sealand had gone to as well, and once again, little Sealand was attempting to beg for England's recognition as an official nation. And again, England was doing his best to ignore his requests. Much to his dismay, however, Sealand was more persistent than usual.

"No Sealand," England replied, "I will not recognize you as a nation. You're not one! You're hardly even a _city_!"

"Oh, really?" Sealand skeptically replied. "I have everything I need to be one!"

""And what, pray, would that be?"

Sealand darted in front of England, opened up a textbook, and showed the page to England. "See? It's all here! It says here, 'A state requires four things: a population, a territory, a form of government, and sovereignity.'"

England raised a skeptical eyebrow. "And you have all of these things?" he asked, showing false interest.

"Yes," the little sailor-garbed boy answered, "I do! I have a population of four people, and my total land area is around 125 square miles! It's small, yes, but it's enough to count!"

"And government?"

"So far, it's like a monarchy; we don't have a lot of people, though, so it's not a really big government…but still! And I rule over myself! You haven't exercised control over me in decades!"

"England sighed. "And you're convinced that _this_ is enough to make you a nation?" he asked. Sealand eagerly nodded.

England knelt down to the boy's level. "Sealand," he said in a compromising tone, "it's not as simple as that. As a nation, you would face many more problems than simply cleaning decks and fixing leaks. It's –"

"– EEEEEENNNNGLAAAAAAAAAANNNND!"

Both England and Sealand turned from their conversation to see a very distressed and ragged-looking America running (_or more accurately, stumbling_) towards them. His brown jacket was messed up and had stains all over it. As he got to the pair, he slumped over, putting his hands on his dirt-stained knees, out of breath. He tried to speak, but all he managed to say was, "H-…help…"

England paused, and repeated, "…help who?"

America stared at him and replied, "England…I n-need your help!"

There was a long pause…followed by England breaking out into hysterical laughter. "Oh, what supreme irony!" he loudly proclaimed. "Mister Hero himself, asking his big brother for help! Aha-ha-ha-haa! Oh, I bet this feels reeeaaally good, doesn't it?"

"ENGLAND!" America angrily yelled, still breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," England replied, forcing himself to calm down. "I couldn't resist. Anyway, how may I help?"

America weakly stood up straight, and spoke. "Do you remember when China told us about his dinosaurs a few days ago?"

England nodded. "Yes. I recall we left when the raptors started closing in on him."  
"Yeah, that. I think it's happening to me, too!"  
England sighed. "America, it's not real if it's in a movie."

"IT'S NOT!" America yelled. "It's true! I'm being followed by a 30-foot lizard who wants to eat me for lunch! Why is it so hard to believe me, if we've all seen it for real before?"

"I accept my observations of China's…"birds". However, I also know _you_, brother. I know how easily you can over-react to certain events."

"I do _not_ over-react!"

"Really? Because I recall one particular incident where you listened to a radio drama, and mistook it for real news broadcasts about _Martians invading Earth_. Or did you let _that_ slip your mind?"

"It was very convincing…"

"Convincing? It took place in the same city you were _in_! And you didn't even stop to notice the apparent lack of flying saucers in the city! I had to ask the author to come over and explain to you that it was fictional! THE **AUTHOR**!"

"I'm telling you, it –"

"– America, my dear brother, I'm not calling you a liar, alright? I'm just stating that you most likely just got scared, and imagined this dinosaur. I don't doubt the possibility of a dinosaur chasing you; it's your _word_ that I'm questioning, purely because of your tendency to overreact."

"Uh, E-England?" a fearful Sealand asked.

England turned to the younger one, and asked, "Yes, Sealand?"

"I-I think mister America wasn't faking it…" he replied, moving behind England, who turned back and saw what the child meant.

Behind America stood what could only have been a carnivorous dinosaur. England, having made certain documentaries about dinosaurs, recognized it immediately as an _Allosaurus_. It was tall, stood on two legs, and had red crests over its eyes. It's head was not as heavily muscled or bulky as more famous carnivores, like _T-Rex_, but its teeth were still sharp enough to give anybody a bad day.

"So," England asked, "Is this your little monster?"  
The tired country turned around and noticed the carnivorous dinosaur, who simply stared expectantly at him. America turned back around slowly, looking very pale. "Y-yeah!" he said, noticeably shaking out of fear. "I-it's… Al…Igottago!"  
And with that, he raced off, screaming all the way.

The _Allosaurus_ watched him run off, and then turned towards England and a very scared Sealand. England calmly gestured to the fleeing America and said, "Well don't just stand there; I'm not fast enough to catch that bleedin' git."  
The dinosaur turned, and lumbered off after the screaming America.

Sealand came out from behind England, more relaxed since the creature was gone, and the pair continued walking. After a while, the child spoke up, "England, sir?"  
England replied, "Yes, Sealand?"  
"Is that going to happen to me?"  
England stopped, and looked confusedly at Sealand, who displayed an honestly disturbed face. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"What I mean, sir," the frightened boy replied, "is will what just happened to America happen to me if I become a nation? If I become my own country, will dinosaurs chase after me?"

England smiled at Sealand's naïve fears. He knelt down, and put his hand on the smaller child's shoulder. "Sealand," he said, "I'm not going to lie to you. Because if we lie, then we lose trust, and without trust, there can be no respect. And respect is the greatest honor anybody can have. So I will tell you the truth."

Sealand turned and stared at the older country, looking for some comfort. England replied, "yes. Yes, it will happen. If you become a nation, then creatures that once lived in your home long ago will come back to haunt you."  
Sealand's eyes opened wide with terror. Quickly, he replied, "…i-is it too late to not be a nation?"

"Oh, of course not!" England replied.

Sealand began walike back the way they came. "I'll be in my sea base if you need me, sir!"

"Sure thing, lad!"

He watched as the boy raced off back home. Then, once he was out of hearing range, England resumed on the path, chuckling out loud.

"What a chump!"

* * *

So, how'd I do on my follow-up? I thought it'd be fun to try this idea out. I mean, Sealand's still young, so like kids, he'll probably still be a bit naïve when it comes to stuff like that, right?

I own nuffinz! Meow!

Blah, blah, review if you like, blah, blah…


End file.
